The Voice of Life and the Nation
by ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: Two embodiments get together one night and talk about their lives.


**Pokemon (c) Nintendo**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himuruya**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

The Voice of Life and the Nation

" _The Voice of Life is the voice of all of nature. Every last mountain, river, tree, and blade of grass in this world…It is an exclamation of joy…and a cry of pain. When all of those voices come together in a single united cry…Well, that's me._ " Hydreigon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity

Hydreigon chomped down on the plate of food, bolting as if it were his first meal in ages. Not really, this was his…68th plate? He lost count after a while.

"W-Whoa there Hydreigon…" Gurdurr gulped as he stared in shock, "You, uh…sure eat a lot…Maybe you should slow down?" He shook his head as he continued to bolt down the food.

"Sigh, we kinda got used to it after a while," Emolga said, sweatdropping, "None of us have any idea why he eats so much…" He wasn't going to tell them the truth, that the Voice of Life could feel the pain of others. That natural disasters were still occurring in this world, and right now many parts of the world were undergoing droughts or famine. It was why he was so hungry and thirsty all the time, because he could feel the thirst burning his throat from the beating sun and the hunger clawing at him from the famine in another part of the area. He temporarily stopped eating when Dunsparce burst into the café.

"Hey, Hydreigon!" he called out, "There's someone just outside of Paradise that approached me and asked for you! He was really weird too, all covered up in a big cloak!"

"Hm?" He quickly finished the plate and turned to Swanna. "I'm so sorry, Swanna, but can you please put this on my tab?" he asked. He sighed in relief when she nodded in understanding. "Thank you. I will go meet this person right away."

"Whaaat? You can't just go up to someone so shady!" Emolga protested, but he was already gone. Being the Voice of Life had its perks, he could sense who was on his land and find that person quickly if he concentrated hard enough. He found that person waiting outside of paradise, just as the person said he would be at. Hydreigon dipped his head in greeting.

"Hello again, England," he greeted. The person removed their hood to reveal a human with sandy blond hair and green eyes, along with a pair of really thick eyebrows.

"Ah, Voice of Life," England greeted in turn, "How goes the taking care of your land?"

"Not good…" Hydreigon sighed as they began to walk or float away from Paradise, "The natural disasters are still very much current. I really hope it won't be the end of the world as we know it…"

"Tough, isn't it? Being a nation," he sympathized, "I certainly wouldn't know what to do if the pain of many happening disasters happening at once struck me. You're very strong."

"I don't feel strong. I just feel sick and hungry and thirsty like so many other poor Pokémon out there…"

"Just like the Third World nations back home. But they still persevere, even in the darkest of times." England ran a hand through his hair. "Really, despite being hurt, you, my friend, are a true gentleman to the end."

"Thank you…" They took another path down the crossroads, away from civilization.

"Pardon me for asking, but how is your land doing, England?" he asked, looking up at the night sky.

"Good as ever, my economy is stable and that git America is flailing about in debts as usual," he muttered, looking fired up for some reason.

"I see. Pardon me for asking, but what are you holding?" England whipped out a basket from uner his cloak.

"Food, I thought you might be hungry." Hydreigon began to panic a little.

"U-Um, no thanks, I just ate…68 plates of food back at Swanna's café and inn?" he squeaked, not wanting to taste terrible English food. He knew that from experience. The nation just gaped at the Voice of Life before snapping out of it.

"…That bad, huh?" he asked. Hydreigon nodded slowly, feeling his stomach turn at the mention of food and not in a good way.

"I should take you to Swanna's sometime, her food there is excellent."

"Really now? Better than mine?"

"…Well…maybe…I don't know."

"Ah." They stopped in the middle of the road and set up camp beside it.

"I would love to see your friends one of these days," the Voice of Life sighed, "But I doubt I'll be able to take human form…"

"I could try turning you into one with my spells. Although right now let's just say my spells have been backfiring, which is why I couldn't meet you sooner." Pause. "Thank you for taking care of one of my citizens when he came to this world, n-not that I owe you anything!" He laughed at his friend's antics as they sat quietly for some time. "…Hey, Voice of Life," England began to say, "Why did- no, that's just silly. You were born in that form, correct?"

"…Sort of. I was just a blind Deino when the previous Voice of Life took me in. I never found out what their form was, because by the time I was a Zweilous, they disappeared from my life. Forever…"

"…I'm sorry to hear that, old chap," he said.

"No no, it's fine. Er, speaking of your friends, does anyone believe that I exist?"

"Well- no. Sadly, no. They still think Pokemon is just a game, when in fact it's a whole other world. Ugh, idiots…Why don't they believe me?" he groaned, slapping his hand on his leg.

"I see."

"To be frank, Japan is starting to get suspicious about how I gave him the whole plot of the Gates to Infinity game we worked on together. Didn't even give me credit, that git…" Hydreigon awkwardly patted him with one of his three heads to comfort the man. "Well I suppose it can't be helped," he sighed, "It would be quite the scandal if people knew I was working with Japan on a game."

"How well was my story received?" the Voice of Life asked curiously.

"…Not as well as Rescue Team or Explorers," he admitted.

"Oh, that's too bad. Oh well."

"Oh well." There was more silence as England pulled out a scone and began munching on it, causing his stomach to ache again. "Are you sure you don't want any of my cooking, old chap?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he insisted, "Has your world changed since the last time- well, I don't think it would change that fast, right?"

"Oh don't worry, only a few years has gone by in our world," England assured him, "Not much has changed."

"It's still a little hard to imagine, a world where you rely on technology instead of being one with nature…" Pause. "England, is there any chance that there might be a Voice of Life in your world?"

"Well there's nations. And I've heard rumors that Russia has an ally known as General Winter, who I'm assuming is the embodiment of winter itself. As for nature? Haven't found one, especially since it would've been easier to find as a young lad. But now with all this pollution-" He stopped when he noticed Hydreigon shivering. "Are you alright?"

"E-Earthquake…somewhere…" he whimpered, slowly falling to the ground and collapsing onto his side, causing the other to rush over to him and stay by his side, "H-Hurts…"

"Must be a big one. Shh, don't worry, it will pass. Just like storms usually do." The British embodiment of his land slowly petted Hydreigon's whimpering form.

"Stay?"

"Of course." Eventually the shivering stopped and Hydreigon righted himself up again.

"I-I'll be fine now. I hope. Still feeling other effects on my body, those poor Pokemon…"

"How about we talk about something else, hm? Oh! Perhaps you can tell me how your Paradise is coming along?" He perked up immediately.

"It's coming along just fine! We have a Meloetta and-" The Voice of Life talked for a long time, England trying to stay awake to nod and give comments. It was almost morning by the time he finished.

"Intriguing," the man yawned as he got up, "I should be going home now, you too my friend." He nodded.

"Yes, we should. It was nice seeing you again, England!" The talk made him feel much better, less melancholy.

"My pleasure. Shall I- No, too dangerous to walk with you back to the crossroads. I'll just return home here."

"Alright, I'll be on my way now. Goodbye, England." Hydreigon left, hearing the man chanting something before disappearing in a burst of light.

* * *

 **I'm surprised there's no fanfiction featuring the Voice of Life in the Hetalia/Pokemon crossovers. He's practically a nation too. O_o So I had this idea for a while now, wanting to have the two talk to each other. Why England? He's the closest one too magic and Japan...kinda lost the ability to see the supernatural |D Oh well. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
